Night of the Nile
by BrknDemon
Summary: A Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Uhm Takes place in the past.


I do not own the characters in this Fic. It is a Yaoi one. So yea, you should know the rules and stuff by now.  
  
"Stay on your feet Yami!"  
  
"Argh! Seto shut up!"  
  
"Hmp, your too slow!" Seto had just dodged Yami's attack, and countered with a swift hit in the gut. The pharaoh dropped to his knees, holding his side. "Come now little Yami. You have to get stronger. You must learn to defend yourself. Not everyone is as nice as they appear to be." Seto sheathed his dagger and leant a hand to the young pharaoh. Yami took his hand and was lifted up with ease.  
  
I would like to argue with you about that Priest. Everyone has a Light. Yami picked up his Millennium puzzle and placed it around his neck once more. He also sheathed his two daggers, but flinched as he brushed against the area Seto had hit.  
  
"Yes and everyone has a Darkness. Don't forget what I have taught you. Don't be clumsy. You must be quick on your feet, and with your mind. You must use power. Or you will be one of the pharaohs that don't succeed. And that would be a pity." Seto put his robe back on and grabbed his Millennium staff. He started to walk away, expecting the pharaoh to follow. When he heard nothing he whipped around just in time to see Yami come towards him with a dagger. He took a hold of his and blocked it. "Still not fast enough Yami."  
  
"Damn it Seto! How did you know I was coming at you!?" The two young men walked off together to the palace. The garden by the Nile was their very own practice grounds. Well, it was Yami's; Seto was to teach Yami how to defend himself. Even though he wouldn't exactly need it. He had Jono, Seto and his Dark Magician to protect him.  
  
"Hey! S'bout time you two arrived! We have been waiting for you so we could eat! I am starving. Teana wouldn't let us eat huh buddy?" Jono greeted them both with his trademark grin. He always was hungry, thought Seto. Jono was nudging the Dark Magician who was checking on Yami's bruise. [*Note: This isn't like the DM on the anime. I created my own Egyptian Dark Magician, if you want to see I will have the link lower down there or on my profile. Thank you!] He is Yami's favorite Duel Monster. With the powers the pharaoh has, and his strong bond to him, he was able to give him an actual body. Of course he needed some of Seto's magic for a boost. "Whoa, Yami what did Seto do to you!?" Jono was now looking at the nicely developed bruise on Yami's side.  
  
"It's nothing, really. I'm fine. Seto was just practicing with me. Don't worry about it. Let's go eat now! I'm starved myself Jono." Yami just smiled and started to walk away with Jono. Seto and D. Magician stayed back somewhat when walking. D. Magician was eying Seto carefully. Seto stopped and looked up at him. D. Magician was pretty tall, taller then Seto anyway.  
  
"What, I didn't do it on purpose. Well, I mean it was like I wasn't being vicious. He needs to learn. No one is going to baby him just because he is the Pharaoh." Seto grunted at him.  
  
"Yes, but maybe you are being too hard on him. He is still young. And he is learning quickly. You should just be patient." The tall dark haired magician said in a calm deep voice.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to baby him."  
  
"I didn't say you had to. I was just giving you good advice..." D. Magician looked at him with ice-cold eyes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Seto said a little loud. D. Magician just swiftly turned around and gripped his staff tightly, making sure the priest noticed. Seto just narrowed his eyes at the tall figure.  
  
"I mean if you hurt him in anyway, you will have to face me. My magic is just as strong as yours, but I have lived longer. I know what strategies you use. Don't be foolish Priest. I could destroy you quicker than you can me. You mean more to him then you give yourself credit too." With that last said D. Magician turned swiftly and entered the palace to meet with Jono and Yami. Seto raised his eyebrow at the magician.  
  
"What does he mean by that? I mean more to Yami then I think. Hmp, he doesn't even make any since. The only pain I would give the pharaoh is bruises and cuts from practicing. Which he needs dearly." But Seto couldn't get what the Dark Magician had said to him. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his mind. He wasn't eating much, and Yami noticed. Even Jono stopped shoving his face with food and wine to ask.  
  
"Seto, what's the deal? You haven't touched anything? You not hungry? Are you sick?" Jono had wine dripping out of his mouth while he asked. Seto looked up somewhat disgusted. Even though he was used to Jono doing this. Yami smiled and asked Jono to wipe his mouth. Jono had no idea where the wine was, and wiped everywhere except the area with wine. It took the D. Magician to get up from his place by the Pharaoh, and show Jono how to wipe his face correctly. With Jono distracted Yami looked back at Seto.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Seto?" The Priest was somewhat taken back by Yami asking him this. Yami was smiling sweetly and was waiting for Seto to comeback with something.  
  
"Snap out of it Seto, he has asked you this before, why are you acting weird." Seto thought. "Uhm, nothing I was just thinking of ways for you to practice your sword skills. How is that Bruise doing?" Seto tried to make it look like he was telling the truth, even though he wasn't. D Magician knew it too, because he just gave him a look, then continued to teach Jono how to clean himself. Seto was trying to figure out what D. Magician meant by the comment he made earlier. Yami just sees me as a Priest, a teacher. I doubt he sees me as a friend. I sure as hell don't act like one. But then again, he keeps calling and introducing me as one. Maybe he did see me as one. Maybe that's what Dark Magician meant. It had to be.  
  
"Oh, it's fine. Really. It should be gone in a couple of days. Would you like to, uhm, practice after dinner?" Yami was taking sips from his wine and was looking up at him. He is blushing slightly, or maybe it was the glow of the fire on his face soft face. His soft face?! Did I just think that?! Seto was mentally hitting him self for saying that. Now Seto was blushing madly. "Is something wrong Seto? Your face is red. Do you need a wet cloth?"  
  
"Uh, no I just got hot all of a sudden! Yes we should practice. It will be nice to get into the open darkness. Help you with your eye skills." Seto drank what was left of his wine and got up from the table. He waited outside by the Nile for Yami to finish.  
  
"Seto's acting weird Yami." Jono raised his eyebrow to the Priest that walked off into the dark. Now Jono was squeaky clean, thanks to D. Magician.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you Pharaoh?" D. Magician walked up to Yami and handed him his cape.  
  
"No, that's ok. You and Jono may stay here. I might be with Seto for the rest of the night. Don't worry about me. Good night Jono! Good night Dark Magician." Yami walked off quickly to catch up with Seto. Jono yawned and waved. D. Magician just watched the Pharaoh run off, and prayed that Seto wouldn't hurt him. Not physically, but emotionally.  
  
"What's with Seto all of a sudden? He sure is acting weird. Oh well, maybe it's because of the moon." Yami looked up at the sky and looked at the moon, which was now a crescent shape. The 16-year old Pharaoh sighed deeply. It was beautiful outside tonight. Maybe Seto will just sit and talk with me tonight instead of practicing, Yami thought. "I can tell him my secret too. Hopefully he doesn't freak out. I hope not." He looked at the Nile and saw Seto. He gathered all his courage to ask the older boy if they could just chat. Then he noticed that Seto was undressing. He stopped dead in his tracks and hid behind a pillar. "What is Seto doing?!" Yami asked himself.  
  
"As long as Yami is taking I can get a quick bath in.," sighed Seto. He placed his hat, chest armor and shirt on the ground. He had already slipped his sandals off and was working on removing his skirt. [Note again: I don't know what they call those lil' skirt looking thingies, so yea. I'm just calling it a skirt.] Now that Seto was fully undressed he slowly walked into the Nile to bathe. He was glad it was night; it was the best time to take a bath. He was floating when he heard someone walking up to the river. He stood quickly, the water barely covering his lower area. "Who's there?!" Seto growled quietly and was ready to use some sort of spell. "How dare you intrude on my bath!" His hands started glowing a fire red and he charged a spell. Then he saw Yami peek from behind a pillar. "Oh, Yami it's you. Why are you hiding?" Seto canceled the spell out and just stood there shivering somewhat. He wasn't used to having someone look at him when he was naked. Even though Yami couldn't see anything.  
  
"I was going to wait for you to be done with your bath. I'm sorry I will go now. We don't have to practice; I was going to ask if we could just talk anyway. Sorry Seto." Yami turned to walk away when Seto called to him.  
  
"That's fine Yami, don't apologize. I'm sorry for yelling at you Pharaoh. Would you like to join me? The water is just right." Why am I doing this? Seto was questioning himself. He started blushing again and wadded a little farther into the water, inviting Yami in.  
  
"You sure? I don't want to intrude." Yami was somewhat stuttering. Seto just nodded and smiled. "Wow Seto is smiling, he must be in a good mood" Yami pondered. He walked slowly to the bank and started to undress. When he got to his skirt area, he turned to Seto, who was watching him intensely. Yami blushed a brilliant red and stood up. "Turn around Seto! Don't look!" Seto just blinked at him. Then rolled his eyes and turned around in the water. For a moment Yami was just looking at the way Seto's skin glowed in the pale moonlight. "O-ok you can turn around again." Yami squeaked out.  
  
"Only took you forever. It's not like I haven't look at a naked g-" Seto stopped and just stared at Yami. He was in the water by him. Yami was still blushing. To Seto, Yami looked smaller than usual. "He looks beautiful." Seto blushed madly at that thought. Yami noticed and giggled. "Uhm, yea well. What did you want to talk about Yami?" Seto turned and started swimming, getting his whole body wet. Yami was just watching in awe at him. "Come on Yami, aren't you going to swim? It's not like it's going to kill you." Seto was trying to mock the Pharaoh into swimming, hoping he would get to see if the younger teen would show a little more than just his chest and back. Yami just huffed and crossed his arms. Seto gave him a slight smirk and wadded closer to Yami. He had his stomach covered by the water now, but Yami was still about at the waist deep end. "Do you not know how to swim?" Seto just eyed him up and down, waiting to hear the Pharaoh whine about it.  
  
"No, I can too swim Seto. I can swim better than you!"  
  
"Then show me!" Seto smirked at Yami and put his hands on his hips. He knew what buttons to push to get him to do whatever he wanted. Since Yami was still able to walk on the sand at the bottom, we decided to just rush to Seto. The first step he went to take he had stubbed his toe on a rock or something at the bottom. Yami just went forward. Seto's instincts kicked in and he rushed to Yami. It was all in slow motion. Seto had caught Yami in time before his face hit the water, or anything lower than the water. Yami was now right on Seto, and was holding onto him tight. "Our bodies where touching in almost everyway," Yami thought, "Now would be the perfect time." Seto shivered slightly when he felt the smaller body against his. "Why does this feel right.? What am I thinking, I just caught him, that's all." They stayed like this for a few more moments, and then Yami looked up into Seto's eyes. Yami was having all sorts of second thoughts of what he as about to do, but he gathered every once of courage. Seto was just looking at Yami with his emotionless look he always gives.  
  
Yami stood on the tips of his toes to reach Seto's mouth and kissed him. He could feel the blood rush from his cheeks. After the quick kiss was over, Yami just looked at Seto, searching for an answer. He prayed Seto wouldn't freak out or be angry with him. Instead Seto gave him a wide-eyed blank look. He said nothing. Yami's heart just broke into many pieces. This was the down side to his hopes. Seto would just shut down. Yami's eyes filled with tears and broke away from Seto's arms. The broken Pharaoh quickly rushed back to the shore, and covered himself with his cape and ran back to the palace. He was heartbroken. "Why did I even bother?!" Yami was having a hard time seeing with his eyes blinded and stinging with tears.  
  
End of this chapter! -insert crying here- Aww, why am I such a bitch to the bishies? -hugs lil' Yami- Yea well, let us see how you liked it. See if I will continue it. Yea yea. -waves- nighty night! -takes poor yami to bed- My Dark Magician thing is ona link on my profile. You gotta kinda search for through my art though. ^^;; Gomen! 


End file.
